Universal Collisions Book 3
by orkoad2000
Summary: book 3: City on the edge of hell Johnny, trapped in the quiet horror that is silent hill, with only the lost woman, alena, they must fight to simply stay alive in this town cut off from the rest of the world. book 2 is in the crossovers section, book 4 wi


Universal Collisions  
City On The Edge Of Hell  
By: Orkoad

Disclaimer: Based on characters and/or situations created by Marvel Comics, Mattel Toys, Renaissance Pictures, Paramount Pictures, Warner Brothers Entertainment, Kanomi games and Orkoad.

Johnny was running faster than he ever recalled. The thing chasing was inches away; taking swipes with its impossibly long, sharp talons. Johnny pulled out his blaster and fired at the thing as he ran, not daring to look behind him. He was so tired but right now that was not a legitimate excuse for slowing down. He saw finally that there was a small ally along the road ahead of him; he felt his heart pump a little faster as he raced towards it. With a final leap he dove for the alleyway and turned on his back, weapon raised as he hit the cold concrete. As it flew by Johnny was now able to get a good look at the creature. He waited for the creature to fly by again. It was an eerie silence, only broken by his own rapid and weary breaths. There he waited, almost expecting for the creature to not show up again, and then, without warning it dove into the alley. Head snipping and snapping at Johnny threw the small entryway. The creature fought hard to break through the brick walls that made up the alley, but it was in vein. Johnny, without even thinking, raised his gun and fired one, two, five times at the snapping jaws of the creature. Then Johnny sat down, never realizing he had stood up from the dive in the alley, gasping for breath in the horror in front of him.

After a few moments, he stood up and walked out of the alley and looked down at the abomination at his feet. It was something between a pterodactyl and a man, covered in slimy green that may or may not have been its skin; Johnny wasn't willing to check. The beak was like that of a toucan, except the tip was razor sharp. The hole thing reminded Johnny of the comic book character Soron, and for a moment wondered if he and this creature were one and the same, but something in his mind said that wasn't true. Johnny started down the street, wondering what to expect next, when he heard something. It sounded like static, pouring out from a walkie talkie or a radio of some kind. Johnny looked around and found a discarded hand radio laying in an open garbage can. He carefully reached inside and took the radio, wondering why he just did. Suddenly, something caught his eye. Johnny turned, but the movement was hard to identify through the fog. At first, Johnny thought it was a small child, no older than three, but those thoughts were quickly washed away when he swathe two blood stained knives in either of the creatures hands, which appeared as though the flesh had been melted around the knives for the perfect grip, and there was that face, like a smile only mutated to look like something more, much more demonic. Johnny quickly pulled his blaster up again and fired. A single shot to the head was enough to send the creature falling to the ground, but that smile was still there, as if it had been branded onto the face. The whole thing made Johnny shiver in fear as he looked down at the radio again. It was yellow, his favorite color, but spots of blood sprinkled around it. He reluctantly clipped the radio on the back of his belt and continued to walk down the abandoned street. Johnny wanted to holster his weapon, but the cold plastic made him feel more comfortable in the hell on earth he had found himself in.

Johnny had spent three hours in this town and he knew in the first ten minutes that he hated it. He had scored seven blocks in several directions and couldn't find a way out. He was in the abandoned hotel and it seemed more and more like an actual hell. Blood had been spread all over the walls and words and symbols written across several doors, none of the words made sense to him but he dared not go in any of them. He sat in the swiveling chair behind the main desk now, looking for any kind of weapon he may be able to use, those monsters had taken a lot out of him and he wanted to see their blood when he shot them. He wanted to be sure they were dead when he fired upon them. As he looked over the main desk he noticed something laying behind the brochure display. It was a rolled up piece of paper, half colored with blood and tied with a thin rope. Johnny shuttered as he took the parcel and untied the rope. A loud metallic clang sounded from the desk underneath him. He looked down to see an old fashioned key lying on the desk in a small pool of blood. Johnny was getting sick of all the blood as he left the key on the desk unrolled the paper. It was a ma, on of the town. Blood soaked X's over certain streets.

"What the hell are these X's for?" Johnny asked he open air as he folded the map and slipped in into his back pants pocket. He then picked up the key and examined it closer. It had a clock ingraining on the end. Johnny didn't know what it meant but slipped it into his pocket anyway, hoping it would be of some use. Putting the new information on hold in his brain, he struggled to open the door behind the desk. With a final shove, the door burst open, to reveal a small lunch room, and in the center of the blood covered room was a dog. It was a big dog, with gleaming white and red teeth and a scabbed up black body. Johnny didn't wait for an attack, but fired his blaster into the dogs face, forcing the beast to the ground, lifeless. Johnny sighed as he slumped into a chair. That was the third new monster he'd killed today, and he was starting to feel real sick. Wondering how the townspeople had responded to these strange creatures. Obviously the abandoned the town, but then Johnny wondered what the government would do to the town if they had found out yet. That's when Johnny heard the squeaky hinges of the lobby door open from outside. Someone or something had just entered the lobby. Johnny looked around quickly, searching for a place to hide, when he saw the brand new Remington Shot Gun, shining from within its display case. Johnny quickly plowed his jacket covered elbow into the glass, shattering it into a thousand pieces on the floor and dead creature. Ignoring the crunch of broken glass underneath his feet, Johnny snatched up the Remington and clicked it open, checking for ammo. The two empty holes destroyed any hope he may have had.

"DAMN IT!" Johnny yelled as he clicked the gun shut and started hunting for ammo. He opened every cupboard and under every piece of furniture, and came up empty handed. The he got the crazy idea of checking within the refrigerator. He gave a gasp of relief as he grasped the handled of a metal box and hastily opened it. Twelve rounds of ammo lay ready lay ready and waiting for him. Johnny wasted no time, clicking the gun open again and slipping in two shells. He quickly clicked the gun shut again and took aim at the door as he heard the door to the lobby begin to creek open. He lowered it a little when he saw a human hand edge around the open door. He didn't want to get his hopes up, those knife children looked human at first glance. Johnny was almost in shock when he saw the beautiful woman step through the door, starring at him through glassy eyes. She took one look at the gun, then at Johnny, then at the dead dog-creature and fainted. Johnny sighed as he set the gun down and walked over to her. He kneeled down and made sure she was real. She was blonde with a read head band, like one he'd seen on Eternia, she also wore a red and gold chest plate, matching skirt and nothing else. Johnny was moved at her beauty, and picked her up in his arms. He groaned a little as he felt the small chunks of glass that had embedded themselves in her back from her falling on them. Quickly looking around again Johnny noticed a relatively clean couch in one corner and laid her down their on her front, and proceeded to carefully pull the glass shards from her back.

"Ouch!" Johnny heard her say as he pulled out the first piece.

"So, what's your story?" Johnny asked as he pulled out the second piece.

"Why is there glass all over the floor, there wasn't any here before," she asked in an angry tone.

"Well, I'm sorry ma'am, but I feared for my life and wanted the cool comfort of a weapon." Johnny said angrily as he pulled out another piece. "Wait a minute, you've been here before?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, about a day ago, this had been the strangest week of my life." She said with another outburst of pain as Johnny continued to pull out glass.

"A week, huh? Well, the you don't know what's going on here either do you?"

"I'm afraid I was busy running for my life to ask," the woman said angrily as Johnny removed the last of the glass and helped her to sit up.

"Well, name's Johnny Springs. You look a little out of fashion for earth." Johnny said, wondering if this really even was earth.

"Is that the name of this hell hole? I thought I was still on Eternia." Johnny stood there, shocked again. "What?"

"You're from Eternia? How did you get here?" Johnny asked curios as ever.

"I don't know, I was turning the corner in the royal palace when I suddenly fell threw a dimensional gate, next thing I knew I was here." Johnny then realized how cold he was, and wondered how cold she truly was. Without another thought, Johnny started to take off his coat and empty its contents, except for the ski mask. "What are you doing?" the girl asked.

"You know it would be really a lot easier for but of us if you told me your name." Johnny said as he draped the coat around her. She clutched it, but gave no sign of thanks.

"Alena."

"Well, Alena, we should be moving on, I saw a clock tower on this map and I have a feeling that this map will lead us out of here, plus this map has a lot of X's on it and I want to know what they mark. There's one on our way." Johnny was interrupted.

"What do you mean we?" She said almost angrier. "Look, boy, I've done fairly well on my own and I don't need some knight in shinning armor now." Johnny had, had enough.

"WELL, LIKE IT OR NOT YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME, LITTLE GIRL. UNLESS I'M MISTAKED YOU HAVEN'T RUN INTO TO MANY OF THESE THINGS," Johnny yelled, pointing at the dead dog, "AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I'M GOING TO LET ANOTHER PERSON NEARLY DIE BECAUSE I WAS IRRESPONSIBLE!" and like that there was nothing more to be said.  
Johnny stood up and walked to the door, pointed the Remington out the narrow slit of open doorway, then when he was sure there was nothing out there, he held the door open and watched angrily as the young girl, blanketed in his coat, walked out the door. He sighed and followed, wondering what else he would have to deal with.

It was colder outside than Johnny had remembered, and with an irritating young woman at his side, it seemed a little colder, but Johnny wasn't going to worry about that now. The two hadn't spoken a word to each other since the hotel and Johnny didn't feel like starting a conversation now.

"So how far away is this clock tower?" Alena asked evenly.

"About four blocks down." Johnny said as he took another look at the map. The first X on the map was right next to a drug store half a block down, but he didn't see anything yet.

"Well, I think we should have headed over to the hospital first, gotten some health items before trying to leave." Alena said in her now usual even tone. "What's a block anyway?" Johnny sighed. Now he was going to have to explain what a block was. Suddenly the earth beneath Johnny disappeared, and was falling. Johnny spun in mid-air and reached out for anything, and found a chunk of hard rock in front of him. Johnny hung there for a moment, hesitating, then looked down and saw nothing but fog. He had walked right into a bottomless abyss. Just then there was something pulling at his arm. Johnny looked up and saw Alena trying to pull him up.

"You could be helping me you know." Alena said as she struggled to pull. Johnny slowly but surely began pulling himself up. With a final yank, the two fell to the cold street, gasping for breath. Johnny sat up and turned, looking over the hole in the earth, and couldn't see the other side. The hole stretched over the entire street, making it impossible to go around.

"I think I know what those X's of yours are." Alena said as she handed Johnny the shot gun from where he had dropped it. Johnny nodded silently and pulled the map from his pocket again and tried to plot a route to the clock tower. He sighed as he found out exactly the route.

"What's wrong?" Alean asked nervously.

"The only way out of here is through the cemetery."

The cemetery was surpassingly well lit, and seemed almost futuristic. Johnny gave a sigh if relief as he led Alena threw the cold looking path between tombstones.

"Johnny, I don't like this." Alena said as she nervously trotted behind him.

"I know," Johnny replied, almost whispering, "But it's the only way out of here." Johnny said as they reached the center of the graveyard. as they continued towards the exit on the other side, the ground began to tremble. johnny pulled Alena ahead of them and turned back towards the center of the yard, looking for some kind of disturbance. suddenly a metal spear shot up from out of the ground, right between Johnny and Alena, like a small pillar. It was followed by a second one on the first spears right, then a third on the first one's left. One by one spears shot out of the ground making a circular fence in the center of the graveyard, ceiling Johnny within it. Alena reached for Johnny, but couldn't fit her arm between the spikes.

"Johnny!" She yelled, almost in fear.

"Alena, go, I'll meet you at the clock tower, I have a feeling things are about to get much worse." Johnny said as he notice that the spikes had stopped coming but the rumbling hadn't. Johnny threw Alena the shotgun and watched as she caught it from over the fence of bloodstained metal. then she gave Johnny one last hopeful look, then disappeared into the darkness. Johnny turned and pulled out his blaster, hoping to would be enough as he held the butt of the blaster in his palm. from ten feet away, something was digging itself from out of the ground. at first Johnny thought it was in the form of a man, but as the thing grew closer, Johnny could see it's grayish green skin and misshapen body. it was like a mismatched bodybuilder who was still decomposing, made of several arm's and legs, but then it stood on it's hind legs and gave a feral howl. Three foot long claws burst from it's fingertips and eight shining tentacles burst from it's abdomen.

"Oh Sh!" Johnny said swiftly as he watched it jump from its position and land ten inches away from him, Johnny dove as it swiped at him with it's black claws. Johnny remembered the blank expression on it's face as he raced behind the creature and fired his blaster at it. The creature received many red spots where the blaster made contact, but it showed no other sign that it had ever been hit. as it turned to face him. "D'OH." Johnny said as it jumped again. Johnny dove right and whirled around to see it land where he stood a moment ago. then he remembered the spears that surrounded them both, and an idea formed. Johnny rolled left as the creature jumped and landed again and raced for the edge of the fence, hoping his idea would work. he looked back to see it the monster was following, and ran head long into the fence. Johnny shook off the cobwebs, turned and fired at the monster again, hitting it in the eye. The creature screamed a feral scream and it reached for the bleeding hole in its head as it edged towards Johnny. Johnny gave a deep breath as he waited. The creature jumped again, and Johnny stood his ground. The creature began to fall and Johnny leapt away, and the creature landed on the spiked fence, impaling itself in multiple places. Johnny watched as the creature screamed in painful rage as its life faded away. The scrambling slowed, the screams grew quieter, and the claws retracted, the monster was dead. The fence suddenly slammed into the ground, sliding threw the monster with a quick " Splish" Sound, freeing Johnny from the monstrous area. Johnny smiled. "YES!" he said to himself as he raced out of the circle and hoped to catch up to Alena soon.

Alena was scared. She hadn't noticed until now that she had grown dependent on Johnny being with her. Now being alone again was terrifying her. The shot gun she held in both hands was giving her no comfort as she walked around the small courtyard outside the clock tower. The breeze gave her goose bumps as she tried again, in vein to open the front doors. The three flying creatures she killed along the way still frozen in her mind. a heavy breathing started from somewhere nearby, and Alena raised her shotgun, the fog hiding anything that might be preparing to strike. She pulled the trigger without thinking as Johnny jogged in from within the fog. the shotgun blast seemed to miss him, but he fell to the ground with a scream. Alena gasped and dropped the gun as she raced to Johnny as fast as she could.

"By Eternia I'm sorry, are you alright?" She asked in fear. Johnny sat up, tears forming in his eyes as she noticed the massive blood spot dampening his red T-shirt on his shoulder.

"Not...really." Johnny said as he struggled not to cry from the pain. Johnny reached for Alena and she realized that he was grabbing at the coat he had given her. She immediately removed it and handed it to Johnny. He took it and ripped a strip of cloth from its bottom and began to remove his shirt. Alena quickly helped him and was taken aback by the massive sight of torn flesh and shining blood. She took the homemade bandage from him and began to wrap it around the wound. Johnny could feel his consciousness slipping away and quickly dug into his pant's pocket.

"Alena...Take the key, get out...get out of the..." The key fell from his hand, and everything went black.

"ALENA?" Johnny yelled. he sat up, bed sheets lay covering his half naked body. Johnny looked around and felt surprisingly warm. He stood up and located his pants, thankful that his underwear were still in one place. as he slipped on his pants he realized for the first time that the ladybug and Aroura were gone, and ground at the feeling of never seeing his beloved car again. Just another little thing Zodak decided to pull over his eyes. Johnny reached for his T-shirt and moaned at the pain in his shoulder, remembering what had happened moments ago, or hours ago, maybe days, and where was Alena? Johnny didn't think about it as he slipped on the T-shirt and picked up his blaster, slipping it into his holster he looked around and saw what must have been the interior of an emergency medical room. a small miniature clock tower sat on a nearby desk, and a second cot lay in the corner next to his. Johnny wondered if he was actually in the clock tower. Then he noticed that the Remington was gone. Alena must have taken it wherever she had gone. Johnny took in a deep breath and turned the doorknob. the door suddenly burst open in front of him, slapping him in the face and shoulder and sending him into the ground in pain.

"Blast it all!" Johnny said in pain as he lay on the dirt stained floor.

"My goodness, I'm so sorry." Alena said as she helped him to his cot. "Why are you out of bed?" she asked as she set down the Remington and sat down next to him.

"Dunno, just felt like leaving." Johnny replied as he rested his hand on his flaming shoulder.

"We'd better wait till morning." She said as she forced him onto the bed. "And you need some sleep." She said as she pulled up a chair and sat next to him.

"How long have I been out?"

"About sixteen hours. I pulled you into the medical room in the clock tower and I've been looking it over ever since, cleaning out the monsters sort of speak. but I ran out of rounds and came back here. I found a key and some kind of strange lock on a door in the back. I looked over that map of yours and I figured out that the door in the back is the one we need to..." She looked down and saw that Johnny was fast asleep. She sighed and pulled the blanket over him, then walked around him and laid down in the bed next to his and let herself drift into the secure feeling of slumber.

Johnny awoke to the sound of a loud ringing. Johnny sat up groggily, the wound in his shoulder not hurting quite as much as it had before as he looked  
around for the source of the ringing and found a phone on the desk in the corner. He didn't recall seeing it there before but his hopes rose as he raced for the phone and was about to pick it up when he remembered where he was, and nothing was what it should be in this twisted town. He gave a deep breath and griped the receiver in his left hand; care not to use the right arm unless he had to. Slowly, he raised the receiver to his ear and spoke.

"Hello?"

"Johnny..." It was Cidney. Johnny froze. "Help me Johnny, I...where are you Johnny, HELP ME..." And then the phone went dead. Johnny taped the hang up button furiously.

"Cidney, CIDNEY!" Johnny yelled feverishly, waking Alena from her slumber. Johnny angrily hung up the phone and raced to the chair where his things lay waiting.

"What's going on, Johnny?" She asked as Johnny strapped on the holster for his blaster.

"We're leaving." Johnny said evenly as he tossed her the Remington and opened the door, checking quickly to see that nothing was in the hallway, and then waited for Alena to ready herself, then burst threw the door and racing towards the puzzle door Alena had shown him on the map. Not seeing a single monster on route to the door, Johnny was feeling that things were becoming to easy, that's when he saw the door, one he'd never seen like it. it seemed to have a picture on it but the images were scattered, three wheels held together like three separate combination locks, the task was simple, the three images had to be spun into the right order to form a single picture. Johnny quickly went to work as Alena decided to backtrack for a moment. she trembled when she turned the corner and saw a monstrous giant rat struggling to squeeze it's way threw the narrow halls. she raced back around the corner and next to Johnny.

"A little speed would be perfect!" she said hectically as Johnny struggled with the puzzle.

"To quote a wise man, though I'm always in haste, I am never in a hurry." Johnny said as he growled at the lock.

"Well the thing behind us is in one hell of a hurry." Alena replied as she heard a loud click from the door's lock.

"Eureka!" Johnny said as he turned the doorknob and kicked it open. Alena raced past him as he looked over his wounded shoulder. the rat monster had rounded the corner and was now ten feet away. Johnny held back bile as he got a whiff of the monsters sent as it reared towards him. Johnny gave a final look, and dove into the open doorway, Alena pushed the door closed with a forceful shove and pushed the deadbeat over it. She looked over to Johnny who was now sitting against the wall near the locked door, tears in his eyes, his head in his hands. Alena slowly walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him.

"Johnny, are you alright?" she said quietly.

"I...I um, that phone call, I. this girl I knew awhile ago, Zodiac said I'd never see her again, but she was on that phone, like she was here. We have to find her and get out; I can't handle much more of this." Alena felt for Johnny as she sat down next to him and wrapped one arm around him. This Cidney was very important to him, and it hurt a little that he already was with someone, but this town was doing to him what it had done to her. he seemed so confidant when he first got there. Now he was beside himself with fear. She had to do or say something or they would never get out of there.

"Johnny." she said gently when Johnny had been able to calm down a little. Johnny looked up. "Look Johnny. I need your help right now. We'll never get out of here if you don't calm down. I...we have to find your friend before it's too late." Johnny took a deep breath and knotted. Then the two rose and then...then Johnny noticed something he saw in Alena he hadn't seen before, some kind of gleam in her eye. was it worry, fear of what ruled this town? Or was it something more. Johnny didn't have time to think about it right now as the two started away from the door. The room seemed to be an abandoned office room. the two looked around trying to find anything of use, when something caught his eye. a small envelope, with an address written not in blood for once, but in an old green ink, it was written with a quill. Johnny picked up the envelope and looked it over, the back first. the envelope was sealed not with the usual likable adhesive, but with an old style wax stamping, a capital H pressed into it. He flipped it over as Alena walked up beside him. Johnny read the address aloud and grew more surprised.

"Johnthan Springs, 17382 Anderson Street, Silent Hill," the state was unreadable, "United States of America." Johnny stood there for a moment, thinking. "What do you think the "H" stands for?"

"He-man maybe?" Alena asked.

"Or Hercules. but neither makes any sense." Johnny said as he ripped open the envelope.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Probably not, but we're out of idea's." Johnny replied as he pulled out the small piece of paper. it was written in the same pen and ink as the address and seemed almost alive. Johnny prepared his throat and started reading aloud.

"Dear mister springs, this is an offer to join our staff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I understand your current predicament and hope this letter will be of some use for you, to safely leave the town you must exit the clock tower threw the secret passage beneath your feet, and go to the town library, once there all your unfinished business in this realm will be finished, and you will find the means necessary to leave that reality and join us here for one year, you are aloud to bring one associate or teachers aid with you to Hogwarts and I have been assured by your colege, Mister Zodack, that you will indeed be free to be working this year. Your colegs and fellow teachers look forward to your joining our faculty and hope you will be ready, until then we eagerly await you, sincerely, Professor Albus Dumbledor." Johnny looked at the letter for a moment before stuffing it into his pocket. then he looked around the room silently for any kind of exit. He found a trap door beneath the desk where he had taken the letter and pulled it open.

"Wait a minute." Alena said quickly. "Your not going to follow those instructions are you?" she asked as she watched Johnny start to crawl down the hole in the ground. Johnny gave weary smile.

"We don't have much choice, do we?" Johnny said as he disappeared into the hole. Alena growled, and then followed him into the darkness.

The tunnel that led from the clock tower to the manhole a few blocks down was totally deserted, except for the torches that hung on either side of the stone walls. Johnny had his blaster ready incase of trouble but never needed to use it until they reached the manhole. The man hole was just above their heads and was reachable from where they were. Johnny reached up and pushed with all his might, but the sewer lid wouldn't budge. Johnny sighed as he stepped away from it, leading Alena to do the same. Then he pointed the blaster and fired it at the lid, causing it to crumble to bits. Johnny smiled to Alena as they walked back up to the now open hole in the ceiling. Johnny gave Alena a boost and she struggled out of the hole. Then he waited for Alena to return with a rope ore something like that to help him get out of the hole. as he waited there he wondered if Kyron had this kind of thing in mind when he had trained him at the academy some time ago. His thoughts were expelled from his mind when a long silky white rope trickled down. Johnny looked up to see Alena looking down at him.

"Well, come on." She said. Johnny looked again at the rope. it was no thicker than a piece of string.

"Are you sure this will hold?" Johnny asked. Alena looked at something past Johnny's view, then looked back at him.

"Pretty sure." Johnny groaned, expecting to fall on his . Then started to clime up the string, using his feet for leverage on the tunnel wall, like he had seen so many times on batman. When he reached the hole Alena helped him out of the hole and to his feet. "Come on." Alena said as she lead him past the monster she had just fought, a gigantic spider lay dead on the massive city street, a mountain of webbing in a small pile behind it. Johnny starred at it for a moment, and then continued following Alena to a small building off to the side of the street. Johnny's eyes lit up. it was the library. Johnny's strides became wider as he started racing towards the building, when suddenly a large object landed from the sky above between them and the building's entrance, blocking their way. Johnny looked up in terror at the monstrous creature. it was at least twenty feet tall. A giant skeleton, with a blanket of flesh hanging down to it's rib cage, giving it a zombie like appearance, blood trickled down it's sides and a mouth of blood drained down, as if it had just finished eating something that was recently living. Johnny wasted no time, pulling out his blaster and firing at the demonic corpse, but its blast's did nothing. the giant growled in delight as it reached for Johnny. Johnny ran but wasn't fast enough. Five boney digits wrapped around him and carried him up the eye level with the foul smelling thing. Suddenly there was a loud banging sound, and Johnny felt the creature loose his grip and Johnny fell to the ground. he landed hard on his back causing his wound to open again. He yelled out in pain but struggled to look up anyway, and saw Alena pointing the Remington at the creature, smoke billowing out of the shotguns barrel. Johnny watched, unable to move, as the giant zombie walked closer towards her, and she fired again, and again, until the demon finally collapsed in a pile of crumbling bones and rotting flesh. Johnny laid back down, the pain trying to consume him, as Alena walked over and helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright, anything broken?" Alena asked gingerly.

"Only my pride." Johnny joked as he coughed up a small bit of blood. Alena let him towards the library's entrance, when something along the side of the street caught his eye. a body, a human body, Johnny hadn't seen any in this entire town and still wondered why. as he limped closer, Alena at his side, his heart began to race faster as he neared the dead body, and when he knelled down and rolled the body over and began to tremble in fear.

"No." he said as he held the dead body in his arms. "God please, not her...take me, please bring her back..." Johnny begged, knowing it would do no good. Alena let him sit there; the young girl's dead body wrapped around his arms, and wished she could take away his pain.

Cidney was gone and Johnny was going to get Zodac for this, Johnny partly blamed himself for asking her to go with him the first time, but he was responsible for Alena now, an he wasn't going to blow that too. he was sitting in the chair in the library's office room now, and Alena had gone back out to search for something that would help them escape, but right now Johnny didn't care about that. all he wanted to do was die, so he could apologize to Cidney, and maybe spend time with her once more. Suddenly Alena ran into the office, sweat dripping off her four head.

"Johnny, you're not going to believe this."

Alean led Johnny out of the building and into the library parking lot, there, sitting still among the other abandoned cars, was the Ladybug. Johnny smiled a little as he walked over to the car and opened the door. There, laying on the drivers side seat was another envelope, marked with the wax "H" but this time no address. Johnny opened it and found along with a short letter, the credit card sized portable computer.

"Aroura." Johnny said quietly. He slipped the card in his back pocket and unfolded the letter.

"Dear Mister Springs, take your breathtaking craft threw the magic doorway we have left one mile south, once threw the door, go to the coordinates we've left on your passengers side, please go with haste, who knows what horrors are hunting for you. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School." Johnny sat in the car and unlocked the passenger side door and waited for Alena to enter before sticking the key in the ignition and turning the ignition. The Volkswagen roared to life and Johnny waited for the computer to come back online. There was a wave of blips and squeals as the computer returned to normal functions.

"Johnny, what happened?" A voice asked from within the car. "My internal clock says I've been off-line for over a day." Johnny sighed.

"Aroura, meet Alena. Alena meet Aroura." Johnny said as he wiped specks of blood from off his face. "Aroura, go on autopilot, go a mile south as fast as you can, I want to get some rest, let me know when we get there." Johnny said as he reclined his chair back.

"Where are we going?" Aroura asked.

"I honestly wish I knew." Johnny said as he once again, let himself fall asleep, hoping the next wouldn't hurt as much as this one had.

The end for now...


End file.
